Star Trek- The Final Frontier
by bombshellsandfairytales
Summary: A girl gets found after the ship she was a slave on gets destroyed by the Klingons... she is the only survivor. Bones and the rest of the group adopt the girl into the family but is Bones feeling something else? does he love the girl? does she love him? AU, L McCoy/Bones,OC rated M for safety. Depression and cutting in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Star trek.

Chapter 1-

3rd person-

'CAPTAIN!' the girl screamed before another explosion rocked through the Starship on the edge of the Vulcan atmosphere. All hell broke loose when 2 Klingon war birds attacked the ship that was taking supplies to the new planet as they were settling down. The doctor and engineer was purely a genius but even this situation was too much for her.

There was a small part of the ship that was still together. A small engineering room at the corner of the bridge. 'Everyone else is dead' the girl thought as she watched the captain of the ship fall into a fire as it shook and heard a shrill scream as the girl from the med bay that she called her sister was pulled into space. 'I'm alone' she ran into the closet and locked the door. The small piece of the ship fell through the Vulcan atmosphere and continued gathering speed as it came into contact with the ground. The only thing that cushioned her fall was a small lake in the middle of the Vulcan councils' grounds.

Immediately, the Vulcan council ran outside to see what happened and they saw the ship piece and the small girl slowly crawling out the door to the closet before collapsing. A moment later they saw Spock and Doctor McCoy from the Enterprise beam down to the surface. The good Doctor went to the now unconscious girl and Spock went towards the council to explain what was needed. 'We need to take this girl, who appears to be Vulcan, up to the Enterprise and treat her there. It's the only way to save her life.' The council only nodded and wished them good luck before Spock ran back to the others and called up to Scotty on the ship above. The three of them beamed onto the ship, the mysterious girl held tightly to Bones' chest as he tried to keep her warm.

He ran down to med bay with the poor girl and laid her on the bed closest to his office and desk and immediately started giving her CPR. After a while, she started breathing again and suddenly opened her eyes, taking deep breaths and shooting straight upwards in panic. Bones had never seen such panic on anyone before and when he went to comfort the girl, she only screamed and ran to the other side of the med bay curling herself up into a ball making herself as small as possible. She was terrified of people as she and her sister were used as slaves on the other ship. As Bones tried to come towards her slower than before, the girl pushed herself into the corner as much as she could. 'Hey, hey it's okay darling. It's okay, you're safe now.'

The girl-

For some strange reason, I seemed to be drawn to Bones. Trusted him even against my own judgement. Something I haven't been able to do for a long time. I was forced to be a doctor on the ship I was last on and if I didn't treat the patients, I would be punished by pain and torture. It's safe to say I did my job. There was just something about him, the concern in his eyes drew me to him immediately and I felt as if I could trust him with anything if I needed to. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but even so I reached out to him not unlike a small child even though I was 26 years of age. He sighed with concern and scooped me back up into his arms, my head instantly resting on his chest. I could hear his heart beating through the thin material of his shirt and it instantly soothed me. I could feel myself turning sleepy as I listened to the steady beating. It didn't take me long to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Bones-

I carried the now sleeping girl back to the bed and laid her out on her back. My hand subconsciously reached out to sweep the hair back from her face and I realised at that moment how gorgeous she was. She had cute Vulcan eyebrows slightly raising at the end and raven black hair going as far down as her waist. Her lips were plump and red, the same colour as blood. Her skin was white, almost paper white but he was not sure of the colour of her eyes. In general, the girl reminded me of the classic fairy tale princess called snow white. Yeah, that's who she looked like. Either way she was gorgeous. Dressed only in a simple brown dress and sandals he could see the bruises and scars littering her alabaster skin. It was scary to see the marks on her skin and I knew not all of them were from the crash. Especially by her reaction to me.

Kirk-

There was only one survivor to the ship attack. The Klingons had made sure that the ship was completely destroyed when they got there. The girl was down in med bay with Bones. She was in good hands… I knew this and yet I still worried. Spock had been going through transitions with Uhura when he came across the distress signal from the ship. When we got there we witnessed the small part of the ship get pushed into the atmosphere and we found out that a living person was inside the closet in the part of the ship. So we took action and saved her. Destroying the Klingons whilst doing it. I knew Spock was worried because she was a Vulcan. One of very few remaining. I decided to go down to med bay to see how it all was. The turbo lift took me to the bay and I made my way over to Bones who was cradling the sleeping girl in his arms, a look of pure hatred mixed with concern on his face. I knew something was wrong immediately.

I put my hand on Bones' shoulder and he laid the girl down and looked at me. He told me that she had ran from him when she woke and hid, terrified of him until he managed to get her to trust him. He also showed me the scars and marks on her pale skin that were old, not from the attack. It was obvious now, she was the only survivor of a crew who used her as a slave. I had read about a crew who went rouge from star fleet taking a ship and kidnapping two sisters, one Vulcan and one human, twins whose father was Vulcan and their mother was human. Her sister must have died in the ship. Their parents had died in the Vulcan death. She was truly on her own from now on. I made a promise to myself that I would keep her safe, not only for her sake but also for Bones who had apparently taken a liking to the girl.

Bones-

She looked so adorable when she slept. So calm and content. This is the way she is supposed to be all of the time. She was still young. She should be worried about who's going to overtake her in class and who's wearing the cutest clothes on the night out. Not who's going to give her another beating, or ii hate to think of it but use her in some way. I didn't like thinking about I but more likely than not… she had been… taken advantage of. I shuddered as I was making up hypos to give to her when she woke, for pain and to stop her wounds from getting infected. Not before long, I was awoken from my trance as I heard mumbling and whimpers coming from the small girl in the bed. I ran to it and stopped about three feet away from the bed and slowly crept the rest. She turned her head and looked at me, relief soothing over her features when she realised it was only me, and that she was safe. Her eyes were a deep violet mixed with red and they captivated me from the very moment she opened them. She opened her mouth to say something but only a small squeak came out. I chuckled at her face and went and got some water for her. She quickly drank all of the water and then apprehensively asked me 'is this water drugged?' my face shifted into a frown before I answered 'No, why would it be?' she looked down at her bed realising she said too much. She took a deep breath and she replied, slowly and quietly but in the silence of the med bay, I could hear her perfectly. 'In the other ship, they drugged all the water to make me do what they wanted against my own will. I hope you won't do that here, I like you.'

The girl-

I watched his face turn to complete shock and then anger, but not at me, at the people who held me captive. Suddenly he swept me up into his arms and pulled me close to him, as if he was never going to let me go, he was also whispering things into my ear as I leant my head against his chest listening, one again, to his heart beating. I decided then that this would be my favourite thing to do on this ship or whatever it was, to be with Bones. I wanted to get to know him, to be near him. He made me feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

3rd person-

Bones spent a long time with the girl in his arms before he realised that he knew nothing about her. Keeping her in his arms he took her over to his desk and sat her in the chair. He put a piece of paper in front of her and gave her a pen. He told her to write down whatever she remembered about her life before she was taken and then what she remembered about when she was taken on separate sheets of paper. Immediately the girl went straight to the part after he had been taken just putting a small red cross above it to show that she couldn't remember anything from before. Doctor McCoy went out the room and made her bed in the bay a little more homely before he could assign her to a quarter of her own. He added some colour to the drab sheets by changing then into some blue and green ones that he had brought down from his own quarters if he ever needed to sleep in his office because of a patient. He made the machines less noticeable by making them smaller and moving them back into the wall more.

It was a bit better for her an after McCoy was happy with what he did, he went back to his office to check on the girl.

Bones-

I picked up the piece of paper and I saw what she wrote down:

_Name- 0294821_

_Age- 26_

_Type- Vulcan _

_Job- slavery, CMO against my own will_

_Abuse was frequent on the other ship, they killed many over the times for being too hard on them, until only my sister and I lived and then I was forced to do two jobs, CMO and Chief engineer of the ship. _

There was more, but at that point, I had to stop reading, I couldn't do it. I felt like I just wanted to shout out but I didn't for her sake. She was just sat there staring at her feet for the whole time I was reading. I decided on something 'I'm going to do everything I can to keep you safe. I'm never going to let you go. You're safe with me on this ship. Now, do you want to go and meet the others on the ship?' she nodded and I gave her some socks of mine to cover her bare feet until we could find some shoes to fit her. I also gave her an elastic band for her log hair but she decided to keep it down. I remembered then that she doesn't have a name so I asked her 'what would you like to be called?' she looked thoughtful for a minute before she answered smoothly 'Phaith… I would like to be called Phaith in honour of my sister who remembered her actual name.' I liked it. I thought it suited her really nicely. 'Okay Phaith, let's go meet the others.' I took her small pale hand and led her out. I took her to engineering first since she liked it and she was like a child in a candy store. I introduced her to Scotty who instantly liked her enthusiasm as he didn't get many young girls wanting to be in engineering.

After spending a while in engineering I took her to see the food court, the hull, everything else and I left the bridge for last. She was getting more nervous as I took her towards the main control as that was mostly where she was beaten back in the other ship. I gripped onto her hand tighter as I brought her into the large room. Everyone stopped and looked at me and Phaith and she hid behind me as the attention was all on her. Until she saw Spock. 'Spock? Cousin?' the Vulcan in question only had time to look over before he had a girl in his arms, Phaith to be exact and his arms instantly wrapped around her tiny waist as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The entire bridge was smiling at the family reunion, and Spock finally let Phaith go and she dropped back to my side, grasping my hand again as she was suddenly aware of everyone staring at her. Her pale skin was bright red as she blushed. Jim finally got over the initial shock or so it seemed because he came over to us and introduced himself. First she was apprehensive but slowly she became accustomed to the bridge as everyone introduced themselves to her. Noticing Chekov's Russian accent we found a talent of hers. Languages. After she suddenly burst out in Russian to Chekov, we all tested her other languages. It turns out she can speak: Spanish, French, Russian, Japanese, and mandarin. As well as the obvious English and Vulcan.

Shock failed to make us able to communicate for a while. Phaith and Pavel started having a convocation in Russian we just stood there and stared as they were talking between themselves. After a while Phaith went red and I wondered what Pavel had said to make her blush. I think we all did but we didn't ask. After that we all decided to go and get some food as we were starving. Phaith more than anyone I think.

Phaith-

Oh my god was I hungry! When Bones finally said we should all go and get food, I grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the food court. Spock and Jim followed behind and Sulu and Chekov, they were alongside them. After a while I found it and Bones got my food for me. I hadn't had proper food in a long time. It was so good. I managed to eat all of mine as everyone else was only half way through theirs. Scotty came and sat with us just as I finished and he looked impressed at the sheer time it took me to eat all of the food I was given.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

3rd person-

After everyone finished with their food, bones took Phaith back down to the med bay and everyone else just looked at each other. 'I think they like each other' Kirk finally said to the rest of the group. Everyone else just agreed. It took a while and a lot of protesting on Spock's part but finally they came up with a plan to get them together. They decided it would take a while but they would be happy in the long term. What they didn't bet on is what was actually happening out in space. Not until the ship shook did they realise they were in trouble.

Down in med bay, Bones gave Phaith a doctor's uniform and asked her if she was okay to help. To this she instantly replied yes and changed quickly in the office. Back on the bridge, Spock and his older counterpart were discussing the course of action to follow on the new enemy. The Gorn leader were staging an attack on the federation and it was up to the Enterprise to lead them… something they weren't ready for. The Gorn were ruthless killers and there was a lot more of them then they had ever had to contend with. Doctor McCoy and Doctor Phaith were going to have their work cut out for them. The ship suddenly dropped out of warp and sent everyone flying, but bones caught Phaith as she flew across the hall as he was already leant against the wall so he didn't fall either. As soon as they got their footing, Phaith asked McCoy if he was alright here and she ran down to engineering to help. She found Scotty and the other engineers unconscious so she grabbed a safety suit and went into the warp core chamber to see what was wrong. She found nearly all of them disconnected so she had her work cut out for her to put them all back into position.

In the Med Bay, McCoy was regretting ever performing that c- section on the pregnant Gorn, the one with the octuplets. It was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. The others he didn't really want to think about. Not really.

Going back to engineering. About five minutes after she got down there she had successfully connected 6 of the 7 cores. The seventh was more damaged than the others. There was a leak and the radiation was starting to go through the small rip in the safety suit she was wearing.

Phaith-

'Ouch! Radiation hurts.' I said out loud as I fixed the leak with ease and re connected the core. I flipped the switch and typed in the codes needed to bring it all back online. I grabbed a communicator off of someone and called Kirk. I told him and Sulu that we were okay for warp and to go for it and get us the hell out of here. Like now.

After I roused each and every member of the engineering crew and told Scotty that I fixed the warp core, I limped my way to Med Bay, still in the safety suit to find it surprisingly empty as everyone had been treated. As soon as I shuffled through the door, I collapsed but I didn't fall unconscious. Just before I hit the floor, I felt strong arms reach under me and pull me to their chest and I knew instantly that it was Bones. 'Hey.' I quietly said as he held onto me.

'What have you done?!' he replied to me.

'I saved the warp core'

'Really?'

'Yeah, everyone else was unconscious when I go there so I did it'

'Wow! I don't know how to say this but I've been thinking of this as soon as I met you, but I think I'm in love with you.' Bones confessed to me. I was glad that he got that off of his chest because I felt exactly the same. But I said nothing. All I did was wrap my arms around his neck, his arms were already around my waist from catching me, pulled his head closer to mine as I was so short, and kissed him. He wasn't shocked he just grabbed me tighter and kissed me back. We stayed that way until we both needed breath and then we pulled away smiling, our foreheads resting on each other's. We stayed in each other's arms until we heard someone clearing their throat next to us. We quickly turned to see Spock with one eyebrow raised looking at us with our arms around each other and I went bright red. 'Well… this is awkward…' I suddenly broke the silence with and Bones chuckled, whilst Spock just agreed with me. 'Indeed Phaith, it is 'awkward' or so you say'.

The doctor and I finally let each other go but he grabbed my hand and kept me close to him. 'So Spock, what is it that you want?' I finally asked, getting to the point. 'Captain Kirk would like you both in the transporter room.' Bones and I looked at each other both in our blue Medical uniforms and sent each other a look before following Spock to the pad. Kirk briefed us saying he was sending us and two security members to a class M planet because they need us to find a cure to a disease that has been spread. We would be down there for about 2-3 weeks until we can cure them. Suddenly we were ambushed from behind by Spock who hypo'd us into the next universe. Obviously, I being a little apprehensive grabbed the wrist who stabbed me and dragged the person over my shoulder throwing the 'poor' Vulcan onto the floor in front of me much to the captain's and Bones' amusement.

Bones and I strapped our phasers and chem/ medi kit to us and stepped onto the pad but instead of two points, Bones knew how much transportation affected me so he scooped me up into his arms and stood on a singular pad. Kirk, Spock and Scotty all knew of the reason why but everyone else wore looks of confusion and utter amazement at the doctor's calm, loving face as he soothed my jittering nerves and prepared me for the trip down. I took out my phaser just in case and shouted 'Energize!' it only took a couple of seconds and as soon as we touched the planet surface I realised where we were.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

3rd person-

Phaith knew where they were. In their many escape attempts, Phaith had come to this planet with her sister. The inhabitants had welcomed them because they hated slavery and abuse, but when the ship came for them, there was nothing the race could do to help them. They had the look of wolves, very large wolves, but they had a voice, they could speak to you and they understood everything. They were defensive but they had taken a liking to Phaith the very first time they met her.

She remembered exactly where she was going, eager to help them as they had once helped her. On the way to the small village where most of the infected resided, Phaith informed the doctor of what had happened when she came to this planet. Bones, after hearing this wanted to help as much as he could in return as they kept her safe for a while. He was extremely grateful to them, whoever they were. Suddenly, Phaith tore from his grasp and she ran towards a large wolf with a red cloth around its neck. She threw her arms around its neck as it sat down and rocked onto its hind legs, putting its front paws on her shoulders as if giving her a hug. 'Kuther. I missed you so much!' she whispered to the wolf. 'The flower girl, why you are back! Where's the water child? Your sister?' the wolves called the sisters this because of where they landed when they beamed down to the surface from the other ship. Phaith was found in a field of flowers and her sister was found swimming in a lake not too far away from her. 'She's dead Kuther, the ship was destroyed and I was the only survivor. She suddenly turned around and gave McCoy a signal to come over. The doctor took long strides and came to a stop next to Phaith wrapping an arm around her tiny waist. 'Kuther, this is Doctor McCoy, he saved my life. We are both here to help you with the illness.' McCoy nodded in agreement and Kuther raised a paw to Bones. 'Put your hand against my paw Doctor.' The wolf politely requested and the doctor did what he was told. Suddenly he saw the wolf in his head, searching for his intentions. 'Don't worry, I'm not looking through your mind for no reason, I just want to make sure you're not planning to hurt The Flower Girl here.' McCoy suddenly just relaxed and let the wolf do his work. Once kuther got what he wanted and he was happy that Bones wouldn't hurt his flower girl, he let go of him and started to walk away the two doctors followed behind.

After only about 5 minutes of walking, Kuther, Phaith and bones came into the village which held 99% of the planets population. Keanu, Kuther's younger brother, ran out to Phaith and because he was still small, he jumped straight into her arms. 'Hey, little buddy! You've grown lots and lots!' Phaith said in a childlike manner to the small wolf pup.

Bones-

I smiled at the interaction between Phaith and the wolf pup and I could imagine her doing that to our children in the future…-NO! Stop it Bones! You're here on a mission. Not think about Phaith.

- 2 weeks later -

We had just finished injecting the cure into the atmosphere around the planet to spread and cure the species. They had all grown to me and Phaith and thy now call Phaith 'The flower girl' and they call me 'The flower Picker' because I had picked Phaith up and cared for her. I liked it here, it was nice. I got some medicinal herbs beamed down from the enterprise and I showed Keanu and Kuther how to use them and I planted some seeds for them so they will always have them as they replicate and grow all year round. I knew Phaith was going to cry when we were beamed back up because when I picked her up to take her up after saying good bye, she turned and buried her face into my shirt.

As soon as we were back up onto the Enterprise, I could hear her sobs and I felt the cold tears soaking into my blue shirt. I soothed her and comforted her but she just needed to cry herself out. I walked own to the food court with he still in my arms because I knew that's where the rest of the crew would be, and when they saw us they smiled until they saw Phaith crying into my shirt and the concerned look plastered on my face. Sulu gasped and ran over to us. The entire group thought of Phaith as a sister. He took her from my arms and cradled her in his whilst I went and got us some food. Slowly, he reassured her as he walked her over to the table in the corner that we all usually occupy. He slipped her into an empty chair next to him and left one for me on the other side. Kirk reached across the table and covered her hand with his as she cried into Sulu's shoulder. Ever since her parents died, that small pack of wolves' and her sister were her only family, until us, but she lost her sister and she wasn't going to be able to see them for a long time. It was like losing her parents all over again.

Sulu-

I held Phaith whilst Bones was gone, stroking her long, raven hair trying to calm her down and stop he tears. I hated it when she was scared or crying. He they had heard plenty of it over the comm from the past two weeks and monitoring her vitals on the bridge showed that she was in pain. Not physical pain, but emotional. The only thing that could calm her down was the sound of McCoy's heart beat or so it seemed and the smooth lullaby he sang to the frightened girl every night. Speaking of Bones, he came over and sat on her right stroking her knee as he pushed a tray of food over to her. He whispered some things into her ear, too low for anyone else to hear and she nodded into my chest. Slowly he drew her head out, her eyes bloodshot, and puffy. She picked up the fork and started slowly eating, knowing she needed it for her health.

Pleased that he could get her to at least eat something, he left his hand resting on her knee and picked up his own fork. Spock showed emotion for the first time in a long time and he looked at the couple knowingly and with concern. What did he know?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Bones-

I think she'd calmed down a little. It was a little hard to tell as she had her head turned down. I exchanged worried glances with the rest of the group as we all just looked at her pushing the food around her plate. It was obvious that she wasn't going to eat anything else, so I got up to take our plates but she grabbed my shirt and clung onto me. Sulu just chuckled and said he'd take them for us. I thanked him and took Phaith back to my quarters for some rest. As soon as she was put on the bed, she fell asleep almost immediately. I sighed at her calm face before kneeling at the end of the bed and un-buckling the tight black boots she borrowed from Uhura. I slipped them off her sleeping form and then I went to the replicator and got a simple black shirt for her to wear. I walked back over with the item and using my skills as a doctor, I managed to get her to sit up whilst she remained asleep and un-button the blue Starfleet dress Jim had found for her. I slipped it off her shoulders and pulled the shirt over her. I removed the rest of the dress as I laid her back down onto the pillow and puled the sheets up to her chin.

I also changed into something more comfortable and went to take a pillow from the bed to go and sleep on the sofa but as I reached over to get one, Phaith grabbed my wrist in her sleep and using some hidden strength managed to drag me over her and to the other side. I quietly chuckled when I realised that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon so I just gave up and stayed there, with one arm wrapped around her slender waist. I wondered then, that if she was Vulcan, how does she feel emotion? I then came to realise that even though her sister was human and she is Vulcan, she must still have part human in her. That would be the reason why she feels. The poor girl.

~in the morning~

I woke up, my arm still around Phaith even though she had let go of my wrist at some point during the night. I groaned slightly as I stretched, nearly waking Phaith and I got up, going into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After I finished, I forgot that Phaith was in the bedroom as I walked in in just a towel to find her sitting fully dressed in her doctors' uniform at the edge of my bed, putting on her black boots. 'Thank you, for last night. Changing me and all that. I should probably apologise for being that emotional too.' I stopped and looked at her properly. 'No. Don't say that. Don't apologise for something that isn't your fault. You never asked to be taken onto that ship, or be made to be a slave. Please, just don't be sad. I don't like it when you're sad darling.' I sat next to her, pulling her head into my shoulder as I reached around her for a hug. I hated to see her sad so I just changed the subject. I told her to go into the other room whilst I changed into my uniform and then we will go and get some food before we go to the med bay. She nearly skipped out of the room at the word 'food' and I got dressed pretty quickly so we could go. Making sure I was looking presentable for work, I walked out, grabbed Phaith's hand and then practically dragged her to the Turbo Lift to go to mess. She giggled as we got into the lift because I span her around and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and lent my head on the top of hers.

As the lift stopped I didn't let her go I just picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and marched down the hall way listening to her contagious laughter ringing through my ears. I stepped through the doors and saw our group sat on a table all facing us as I walked to wards them. I turned my back to them so Phaith could say hi. She leant up on her elbow and said with no hesitation or embarrassment 'Hey guys, just chilling up here ya know?!' Sulu and Kirk burst out laughing whilst Uhura, Scotty and Chekov smiled, Spock just gave his signature smirk and raised a single pointed eyebrow.

She giggled again as I put her down and she ran to where Sulu was sat and gave him a massive hug to say thank you for what he did yesterday. Sulu just smiled and said it was nothing. I noticed there was only enough space on the table for one other person so Phaith just walked over to me, pushed me onto the chair, and proceeded to sit on my lap and eat her food which she had just gotten us. It felt like it was the most natural thing in the world to me, like I was happy again for the first time since the divorce. And I could see she was happy too, her smile as she got comfortable was catching onto everyone else as well making it hard for everyone else not to be happy too. Except there was one person sat on the table next to us who was glaring at Phaith as she was sitting on my lap and I didn't like it one bit. They were just sat there staring at her even though she hasn't done anything wrong. I know that because I haven't left her side since she's been here. I decided to just ignore it and carry on eating. Maybe he just didn't trust her completely yet. That was probably the reason why.

No-body ate in silence today because we were all telling Phaith about different planets we've been to and things like that. It was fun. I admit it, for the first time in a while, I haven't been able to stop smiling, and that was a pretty good feeling. That someone could make the grumpy doctor in me, happy, and everyone else could see that too, it was nice.

Phaith's POV:

I loved these people… all of them. But they couldn't take away my past. They couldn't do everything. So, I excused myself after I had eaten with the excuse that I needed to take a shower. I turned to Bones before I left and told him I would see him in Med Bay before waving a good bye to the others.

Quickly I walked down the halls to the turbo lift and that's where I finally broke down. Everything that happened in the past days just came out at once. When I got to my room near Med Bay, I went in and replicated a few things that I needed. I walked into the moderately sized bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror before turning the shower on, stripping down and getting inside. From there I washed my hair and body and then gripped the razor in my hand and added more cuts to my body in various places. Half of the cuts on my body were made by my self-loathing as I was never the prettiest, which was always my sister. I'm too pale to be pretty. I remember being called awful things in my past things like 'slut' and 'whore'. After a while, I started to believe it all, and however many people tell me otherwise, will not matter.

Once the blood had washed away, I got out of the shower and rubbed antiseptic onto my cuts. Ignoring the stinging pain from the antiseptic and the cuts themselves, I dressed into my Starfleet uniform of the medical blue dress and the boots Uhura gave me. Walking to the medical bay I looked through the small windows out into deep space and I realised how much I like it out here. Looking at the nebulas and this star ship was so nice.

Bones joined me a little while later just as I was finishing the last of the paper work he had to do. What can I say, I got bored! 'You did all my paperwork for me?' I jumped as I heard the gruff but gentle voice behind me. I didn't turn as I replied to the surprised doctor 'yeah, I did M'Benga's as well as mine and yours. It didn't take me long and I was bored of waiting for you' he smiled as he looked at me and then the finished paper work.

'How are you feeling?' he asked me with curiosity. 'I'm doing really well thanks!' I said back just before there was a massive jolt in the ship and the lights went out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Bones POV:

Of course. Jim would choose now to do the training drill. I know for a fact it is a drill because of the classic Jim style 'machines turn off and back on' stunt. Again. Phaith was just laughing to herself at this as shed heard many stories of Jims little cheat.

Phaith and I moved over to where the emergency red lights were and waited for 'the injured', crew members who had to pretend to be sick and injured to test us on our knowledge, to walk through either side of the med bay. As soon as the first entered, Phaith ran over to 'treat' them. I on the other hand went to produce hypos, for the training exercise they had water in them, in the lab on the side of the bay.

The exercises were always short and it wasn't long before Jim wandered in through one of the doors with a bottle of bourbon for me and some chocolate for Phaith. We'd passed like usual. Phaith didn't really like the idea of these drills though… And knowing of Jim's little hypo phobia, she ran at him with one of the water hypos, jumped on his back and stabbed the hypo into the back of his neck causing the tall man to curse loudly and try to unstick the Vulcan from his back who was about to nerve pinch him by the looks of things.

Phaith hopped down from Jim's back, did a fancy hand twirl with the hypo, and walked away like she did nothing. Jim glared at her retreating form and I just laughed and smiled when the girl turned back around and winked at me. The captain just looked at me and then the doorway where she left, before looking back to me. 'You're in love, aren't you Bones?' I didn't even try to deny it. I just thought to myself… Am I? 'I think I am.' I finally replied to Jim who was waiting for my answer. 'But Jim, I swear to god you tell anyone and I will hypo you into an oblivion, call you for a physical twice a week for the rest of your life… and throw captain Russia out the air lock.' Captain Russia was a bear Chekov had gotten the captain as a get well gift from when we had to deal with Khan, and Jim had never left it anywhere since. The bloody thing even had its own place on the bridge! He sat next to Pavel at the navigations desk and slept with Jim in his bed.

Jim looked slightly scared at my threat and I felt proud inside that he was scared of the doctor who kept him alive. With that, Jim stammered an excuse to leave and practically sprinted out of the bay, leaving a couple of nurses, who were confused at what happened, and myself, alone in the quiet bay.

Jim's POV:

Okay, Bones' threat is a good one… No harms ever going to come to Captain Russia… ever! I quickly ran back to the bridge like I had just seen a ghost, leaving quite a few startled people in my wake, including the small, slender form of Phaith who was balancing a tray of food on her head, and another in her small but strong hands. By rushing past her I managed to make her drop one all over herself and the other on the floor. I stopped in my tracks and picked her up off the floor after she slipped in the spilled food and balanced her onto her feet. She was so small she only came up to my chest, her violet eyes looking up at me, glaring for being so idiotic. I chuckled slightly and picked a piece of pasta out of her hair. "Just for that…" her voice broke the silence, "You can go to mess, get me two more and bring them to Med Bay." I nodded sheepishly, not wanting to anger the girl who was so much like Bones and was probably wielding a secret hypo somewhere, and ran off to mess. When I got there I saw Scotty holding something small in his hands. As I made my way over to him, I noticed what it was… it was a small stuffed dog, about the size of my hand, with a single word written on the ribbon around its neck… 'Phaith'. This must have been her sisters. Scotty looked up at me, and spoke quietly "I found this in the wreckage of the ship… I canne' not give it to her captain, it's part of me promise to me self, to protect her"

"And you will Scotty! Because I need to get the two doctors' dinner, you're coming down to Med with me and give it to her… trust me Scotty, she loves you and your ways. It will be fine!" I interjected before he could say anything else.

I got the food and we walked down to Medical where Bones was fussing over a food covered Phaith, wiping sauce from her green cheeks and picking vegetables from her hair. Smiling sheepishly, I briskly walked into the room, with a very nervous Scotsman, ready to get a long lecture from Bones about running in the hall. I placed the two trays on the nearby desk and gestured to Scotty, making sure he wouldn't back out. From where I stood, I saw him hand the small girl the toy and I saw her face light up and pull Scotty into a large hug as McCoy stood off to the side, smiling at her.

I walked closer to them and I heard the last thing she said, which surprised us all "thank you papa" we all, including the nurses, stared at them as she smiled at Scotty and he squeezed her hand. She had lost her family, all of them, and now she was trying to find a new one. With us.

Scotty-

I have a daughter… yeah, she's not my blood daughter but I still have one! Oh this is amazing, I must- "scotty!" Jim's voice interjected my thoughts and brought me back into the real world. I turned to face the younger man and remembered I should be back in engineering by now. I bid farewell to the med team (Bones and Phaith, as the nurses had left for the afternoon) and followed Jim out the door. It all felt so surreal, yet so natural at the same time.

I sprinted to engineering now a little more than late to find Phaith stood there in front of me. Damn those Vulcan speeds… "I forgot to say that you're invited to drinks with Leo, Jim and I tonight!" she said as she walked past me and out the door. "Byeeeeeee!"

"Aye, Phaith Lassie, see ye there!"

As she left I felt a hint of pride run through me. As the machine in front of me beeped, I was brought back into the real world. I finished the servicing of the large warp coil and moved on to the next one.

When I next looked at the time I saw it was 8:00 pm earth time. So, I showered quickly, not wanting to be late, and practically sprinted to the ships bar where Jim, Bones and Phaith were already sat. Smiling, I made my way over to them, seeing Phaith grin back at me let me now that she was aware of my presence, and sat down next to them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Phaith- When Scotty arrived we continued our argument from before about if Bones and I were not on this ship, it would be in utter turmoil. Jim, the idiot, thinks that they would be fine. Scotty, joining in, agrees with Leo and me about how Jim would die without us and, probably by some really bad allergic reaction, and we all looked triumphantly at Jim as he accepted defeat, with some choice of wording, and went to buy another round, adding in Scotty's whiskey. Everyone else was wearing casuals as they were off duty but I stayed in my uniform because it was the only thing (other than my pyjamas) which were soft enough on the rough, painful cuts up my arms. I just used the excuse of no time to change as I was finishing paperwork in med bay. Half of it was true but I did have time to get changed, instead I played a game on my padd. We must have stayed there for hours and luckily we had the captain with us because we missed curfew by three hours as Spock told us as he lectured us whilst leading is back to our quarters, Leo protesting profusely. Knowing it wasn't my fault, the half Vulcan gave me an apologetic look, well a ghost of one but I knew it was there, and continued to lecture us all the way back to Jim's quarters and then left Leo and I to make our way back to ours in the med bay. The halls were empty as we walked down them so Leo reached down and took my hand in his, interlocking our fingers together. I moved closer to him and we walked to our room in a comfortable silence, only pausing to unlock our door, and for Leo to kiss me on the cheek every now and then. ~the Next morning~ I woke up beside Leo, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist, just under the cuts I have on my stomach. My long sleeved pyjama top was covering the ones on my arms and the faint green scars on my collar bone was from my days as a slave on the other ship. I dawned on me then that I wasn't afraid of anyone on this ship, not like the other one. I was weary yeah, but not afraid. I smiled an actual genuine smile at this thought and carefully un-wrapped myself from Leo to go and take a shower. But, no matter how good things are here, it doesn't change the nightmares that plague me nearly every night, the fact that I was tortured over and over and over again until I was left on the brink of death, but not enough to actually take me away from the pain, but to only come back to the real world for more. It was hell. Worse than hell even. I stepped into the shower and turned it so it was on the hottest setting. I took the razor blade from where I had hidden it, and dragged it across my arms 7…8…9 times, watching the dark green blood drip down them, to be washed down the drain by the water from above me. Then I moved across to my stomach, each cut cursing my captors, Nero, everything. I wept silently whilst cleaning my body before getting out and drying myself off and getting dressed before Leo woke up and saw the cuts. He had actually finished getting dressed just as I came out and he grabbed my hand and spun me into his chest in a half dance capturing me in a kiss when I got there. My eyes fluttered shut and I sunk into the kiss. After a couple of minutes of kissing, he pulled back and whispered something in my ear. 'I love you'. Instead of saying it back, I just kissed him again. And then, smiling, I dragged him from our room and down to the Med Bay. Sulu- How do I get burnt from just piloting a ship? There's nothing to get burnt on! All I can remember is my warp control being burning hot and I had wrapped my whole hand around the lever before it burnt me. I'll get Phaith to look at the console when doctor McCoy is patching up my hand because I'm scared of Pavel getting hurt too so I put the ship into a 'park' like stance just out of warp and came down here. When I got there, I found McCoy and Phaith by the sound of their laughter. Leonard had a very deep, booming laugh, whereas Phaith had a soft giggle sort of laugh. I turned the corner into the part of the bay where they were and I saw what they were laughing at. The pair had played a prank on a poor unsuspecting nurse by the doctor distracting her whilst Phaith tied her shoe laces together using her light Vulcan touch. They were then laughing at the fact that the poor girl had tripped over as the doctors' had wanted and face planted on the floor in front of them. The laughter was quenched however when they saw me and my badly burnt hand and doctor McCoy put himself into work immediately whilst I explained to Phaith about what happened as she retrieved her engineering kit that Scotty gave her, from the doctors' office. Immediately she had identified what was wrong just be my description and she was running out of med bay to fix it because Pavel was at risk. I turned to McCoy when she had left with a look of respect for the girl on my face. 'Uhh wow.' I managed to get out. I hopped up onto a bio bed that was free and waited to be treated. It was a fairly easy task. A couple of hypos for painkillers and to help with the skin regenerator, which is what was used after to finish it all up. McCoy wrapped my hand in a thin bandage to protect the new skin, but I was still able to work well enough with it on, which was good because I was going to refuse time of work god dammit! Kirk- I had expected to see Scotty come up onto the bridge to fix the console and I has pleasantly surprised to see Phaith sprint onto the bridge, literally slide on her knees over to the console and start her work with record speed. I know I had in fact called Scotty to come up and fix it, however, 10 minutes later when scotty could finally finish what he was doing with the core and come up here to fix it, Phaith had already done it and was telling Pavel that it was all safe for him to use.. In the Russian language. "Eto vse khorosho, Pavel , Eto vse teper' v bezopasnosti . (It's all okay Pavel, It's all safe now.)" "Spasibo Phaith , eto vse ochen' vysoko tsenitsya. (Thank you Phaith, it is all very much appreciated.)" Great. Another Russian speaker… that's just what the enterprise needs. Al though, it is nice to have someone on board the ship that Pavel could talk to him his native language if he ever was to get homesick. We all just stared in awe at Phaith because of both her Engineering skills, but her languages too, and I know from personal experience, that she is equal to Doctor McCoy in medicine. As well as being Vulcan. She could connect in some way to every person of this ship and make them feel better. I need to introduce this girl to Admiral Pike (A.N~ He's not dead in this). I think she'd like that and I know Pike would. As she walked past scotty to go back to Med bay, she gave him a smile and a wave with the hand that she wasn't holding her engineering kit in, whilst he just stared at the poor girl in shock. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Phaith- 'Ey, ya tol'ko chto vstretil vas i eto bezumiye, no vot moy nomer ... tak , pozvonite mne , mozhet byt', . (call me maybe chorus)' I walked down the corridor singing an old 21st century song which was so god damn annoying but stuck in my head… so I translated it to Russian and it made it a bit better I guess. I got to med bay and ran around jumping up and down, dancing and singing it in Russian at the top of my voice. I even managed to get Leo to dance with me which was a first so I took the chance and called a dance party as I sung different songs in the languages I know. However, I was cut short in the middle of the Vulcan anthem when the Vulcan first officer walked in, grabbed me around the waist and then left, dragging me with him. As we walked out of the bay, well Spock walked, I was carried, he was apologising to me saying 'the captain ordered me to carry you off and onto the bridge. I don't know why. I just did what I had to do.' I laughed at what his monotone voice sounded like whilst he was saying those words and just let him carry me. By the time we had got to the bridge, he had thrown me over his shoulder as he got more comfortable with having me in his arms. Everyone just stared as we walked in and Jim was set off laughing and I just put on a look of anger and crossed my arms but I felt my cheeks go bright green as I spotted every one looking at me. "Just put her over in my chair Spock" Jim called over to the Vulcan who was wondering where to put me. "Certainly captain". Then I was carefully placed down as he seemed to be worried of hurting me and I just stared at him as he walked off back to his station to get back to work. "I suppose he didn't tell you why you are here?" James Kirk said to me and he walked and stood right in front of me. "Uhh… No?" I repliled feeling quite awkward. "Some of us heard your little party going on down in med bay" "No! Really?" "Yah, someone accidently opened a channel to the bridge and umm… you sing really well!" "Thanks." "Welcome" I went to get up to leave but Jim pushed me back down in the chair and told me that's not really the reason why he called me up here, that was to fix his chair, it had been giving him small electric shocks all day. I just rolled my eyes and told him to check his shoes. Pavel and Hikaru were sniggering and I winked at them and as Jim was checking his shoes I flicked a switch on the chair and took my padd out of my bag I carried with me everywhere and hacked into the chair. Jim had looked at me by this time. "I fixed your chair for you sir. Now, I need to get back to med bay but I need to talk to Pavel and Sulu about their next med checks in private so I will send them back in, in a couple of minutes." The two men followed me out the door and I turned to them as soon as we were out of sight. "Right. I've hacked into the central computers, I've changed the languages to Russian and Japanese around the entire ship so they will only respond to those languages. I've send a padd message to Uhura and Bones too so they can be in on this too. Leo secretly knows Russian so I've found out and Uhura knows both languages anyway so we're set!" it takes start in 5 minutes so go and get settled and get ready for the show. I've asked McCoy to meet us up here and… oh! Here he is now!" McCoy came into my line of sight just as I said that and we all walked back onto the bridge and I activated the languages switch. 3rd Person- "Osnovnyye yazyki programmirovaniya izmenilas'. Russkiy i yaponskiy tol'ko . (Main computer languages changed. Russian and Japanese only.)" The robotic voice of the central computer ground out in Russian and the bridge looked round in shock, including the members that were in on it to make them seem innocent. The next thing they knew is they had a very angry Scott on the comm complaining about a change in the entire languages on the ship. Jim was just shouting at the computer, not knowing that it was just insulting him back. "Computer change lang-" "Jimu wa, watashi wa kinishinaide kudasa (Jim, I don't care)" "Computer, change the lang-" "Net, ya vse yeshche ne volnuyet (No, I still don't care)" "I give up." They all just were all laughing. The Prank group all then made it worse by addressing the computer in Russian and Japanese and having the computer reply to them and everything working fine. Bones, Pavel and Phaith were talking to the computer in Russian and Sulu and Nyota were talking in Japanese. The five then just got on with their job as if nothing had changed whilst Jim and the other bridge officers just sat there, not wanting something to happen and they not being able to do anything about it. 'komp'yuter, vzyat' menya v medotsek (computer, take me down to med bay)' Bones smirked as he and Phaith walked into the turbo lift and saluted sarcastically to the bridge as the doors closed, leaving Sulu, Pavel and Nyota in stitches and Jim with a red face of embarrassment but not anger because he knew about the things that the two med officers could do to them if he got mad… he shuddered to himself as he thought of the hypos… Scotty wasn't having the best of times down in the engineering bay. First of all the computers weren't in English and secondly, his accent wasn't helping. Luckily, Phaith had come down and was helping him, a smirk fixed on her face as she was sliding down the pipes towards him like Natasha Romanoff in the 2012 film 'The Avengers'. He was facing away from her unsuspectingly and when she was close she leaped and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck in a piggy back way, at the same time as shouting at him to get her to med bay because it was an emergency, knowing that the threat of an emergency would make him move. But, was there an emergency? No. She just wanted to see him panic and run all the way to med bay with her on his back so she didn't have to walk there herself. When they finally got to med bay and Scotty saw that there wasn't an emergency, he evicted a laughing Phaith off of his back and onto a bio bed near to Dr McCoy. Who was also laughing at them? It had been two hours since the language change and Phaith thought it would be best to make amends and change it back. Reluctantly. But how she did it was to change it back but not tell anyone about it and to see how long it took them to realise. *about 5 hours later* It had been 7 hours since Jim Kirk had last uttered a word to anyone and it was nearing the end of the alpha shift. That's when he realised the English. Everyone else was wondering why he had been so silent for the past 5 hours when the language was changed back. They realised after about 2 hours once they had been changed that Jim hadn't realised that they had… and then they sent a message to each other saying that they were going to see how long it took the captain and surprisingly, Spock agreed to as well (although it was with the help of his cousin who could make him do anything apparently) (A.N: I'm going to be exploring Spock and Phaith's family relationship further in the next couple of chapters) and they had all just stayed quiet for a while just to see how long it would take. So they waited. Read and review! Thank you all for reading this far and adding this to your favourites! I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can and I'm writing whenever I can. THANKS! ~Bombshells 


End file.
